true love always survives
by goten ruless
Summary: Trunks and Goten are in love with each other but are both afraid to admit it. Also why is Vegeta gone evil again .TRUTEN Please read


Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or any of the characters

Its my first DBZ fanfic so be nice.

Ages

Goten 7

Trunks 8

There may be a bit of OOC so I apologize for that

Goten POV

It was a sunny day and Goten was enjoying this full well then he heard his mother. Goten tea is ready. Goten flew back home within 5 minutes he had ate his lunch when his mother gave him some news. "Goten" she said he replied "yes mum" "well you are going to be staying at Trunk's for the next week because I can't find a babysitter for you. Goten couldn't believe it he was going to be staying at Trunk's the boy he loved yes he knew he was gay but he never just had a crush on Trunks he loved him.

Goten decided to get what he would be taking sure it wasn't until tomorrow before he went but he wanted to be ready for when he did go. He was going to take his DVD's and games so he packed them away. And went back to the living room Gohan was doing his homework and his mother was doing the dishes. So he decided to just go back to his bed and wait for the next day to see Trunks who to him was perfect he knew lots of things he was really strong and he was very nice Goten just wished he felt the same way.

Trunks POV

Trunk's was flying outside as it was a sunny day outside. Eventually he heard his mother yelling "Trunk's tea's ready" Trunks flew back home. He ate his food within 10 minutes then after he was finished his mother said something "Trunks Goten will be over for a week he's coming tomorrow" "Really" Trunks asked "Yes" his mother answered Trunks decided to go to his room. He was happy Goten was coming over he loved Goten but never told him as he was afraid of rejection.

The next day

Goten's POV

Goten woke up and was fully awake already. He went to the living room and wondered when he'd be leaving. "About time you got up Goten I've been waiting for u to get up so I can go ok go Bulma's now me and Gohan will be off" poor Gohan I thought being dragged off by mother to the parents evening. I took off heading towards capsule Corp it took about 10 minutes to get there.

Trunks POV

Trunks yawned as he woke up. He went through to the kitchen "good timing Trunks your breakfast is almost ready" his mother said. After breakfast he asked his mother a question "Mum when will Goten be here?" "Around ten" his mother answered him.

1 hour later

Goten's POV

I arrived at Capsule Corp and knocked on the door. Bulma answered and said "hi Goten come in" So I walked in and seen Trunks so I said "Hi Trunks" "Hi Goten" he replies. He then says "want to go to my room and watch a DVD" "sure" I reply. When we get there he asks "what DVD u wanna watch" "any I don't mind" I answer so he takes a DVD out and we watch it.

Trunks POV

After we watched a DVD I asked Goten "what do you wanna to do". "How bout eat cos I'm hungry" he replies "you're always hungry how bout we have a bit to eat then spar" I suggest "Sure Trunks" he says

Goten POV

We have some food and go outside to spar for a bit. We both go Super Saiyan and begin. He keeps dodging my punches and kicks then he kick me hard knocking me to the ground. I get up and try a kamehameha

Trunks POV

We begin sparring as I go super Saiyan he does that too we go at each other I dodge most of his punches and kicks then I kick him to the ground. I then hear him saying something "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAA" I quickly fire my own energy blast to counter "DOUBLE BUSTER" but his attack had more power I quickly dodged the kamehameha. I then fly at him and try a kick bust miss we continue fighting for a good 20 minutes until we are exhausted.

Goten's POV

After we finish fighting we go inside and sit down in Trunk's room. "So what now" I ask Trunks "I dunno know Goten what you wanna do" he responds "hmm I don't know" I answer then we hear his mother "kids tea's ready" .We go downstairs to eat. After tea Vegeta tells Trunks to go with him I wonder why?

Trunks POV

After we finish tea dad tell me to go with so I do. He takes me to the gravity chamber tells me its time to train. I say I'm still tired because I had a match with Goten but he says I'm training right now no matter what.

Goten's POV

After Vegeta takes Trunks somewhere I have the feeling it was the gravity chamber. I just wait in Trunk's room. After about half an hour Trunk's comes in exhausted and says "Goten wanna play a game?" "What game" I ask "I don't know just any game" he answers "sure" I answer we play his games for about 3 hours.

Trunks POV

Me and Goten played my computer games for about 3 hours then I heard my mother yelling "TRUNKS,GOTEN BED TIME" so we went to bed Goten went into a guest room to sleep.

The next morning

Goten POV

I woke up and got dressed. I went to see if Trunks was up. I entered his room to see he wasn't there. I went downstairs and was shocked to see what I did.

Trunks POV

I woke up and got dressed. I then went through to see if Goten was up.Seeing he was still asleep god he looked beautiful in his sleep. Trunks decided to go downstairs.When I got downstairs I seen my father. My father went super Saiyan I was confused he then kicked me in the gut. He charged up a ki blast at me and fired then he left leaving me lieing there out cold.

Well what do u think?

Like it? Hate it?

Please leave comments


End file.
